


Secret Meeting

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Five lets words slip out of his mouth and almost ruins everything.
Kudos: 6





	Secret Meeting

“Where are my siblings?”

You blink in surprise when you suddenly hear Five’s voice behind you, turning your eyes away from the paintings you’ve been admiring to set them on him. “Um… well, Vanya’s at practice I think. Allison’s working, Diego and Luther are out and… I think Klaus is sleeping upstairs.”

A loud thud is suddenly heard through the ceiling, bot you and Five looking up at the same time.

“… was sleeping.”

“This is ridiculous!” Five’s frustrated tone of voice isn’t something you’re not used to, your eyes watching him throw his arms in the air as he walks back in forth. “They all promised to meet me in the living room twenty minutes ago! But are they here? No, they’re not! God!” He makes an abrupt stop, one of his hands going through his hair. “Do I have to do everything here?”

“Huh.” He suddenly seems to realize that he has been speaking out loud, his turning to you just as you squint yours at him. “Them not coming aside, why was I not invited to your little meeting?”

He stares at you in pure silence, his throat slowly gulping some saliva before he lets his words out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hey, wait!” You grab the collar of his shirt right when he tried to walk away, making him give out a groan of pure frustration. “I’m not letting you leave without telling me why you excluded me, Five.”

He suddenly gives out a large grin, your eyes widening just as you realize something. “Try to catch me then.”

“Wait, Five-” You almost give out a scream when his body disappears into a bright blue light, the boy having teleported somewhere out of your sight. “ _Five!_ ”

You shake your head once you realize that he’s not gonna come back to explain things to you, giving out a sigh of frustration just as you put your hands into your vest’s pockets. You start mumbling under your breath and walk down the stairs, having the intention to leave the building to go on a little afternoon walk.

Five peaks his head out from a room to see you walk away, a sigh of relief escaping his lisp as soon as you are gone. That was close; he almost blew up the surprise party he and his siblings are throwing to thank you for your support. If they had come in time, he wouldn’t have to run away from you, and most of the preparations would already be done.

Another loud thud is heard from upstairs, his eyes squinting towards the ceiling.

Time to pay Klaus a little visit. Then maybe he’ll find the others to exchange some words later.


End file.
